


Watching

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:46:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two couples, having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

Ryan leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes as Connor made fast work of the fastenings of his combat trousers. Running a hand through Connor's hair he spread his legs to give him more access and groaned as Connor took advantage of the unspoken invitation and took Ryan's hard cock in his mouth.

"Fuck, you're good at that," Ryan moaned.

Connor grinned up at him and sucked hungrily on his cock. He loved driving his controlled, disciplined lover insane and he knew if he did a good enough job Ryan would let him fuck him later. He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and smirked around his mouthful. It was why he hadn't waited to get back to Ryan's room; he wanted them to be caught. He loved knowing someone was watching him and provided he could get Ryan turned on enough he knew he wouldn't care.

Opening his eyes Ryan blushed as he met an intense blue pair watching him from across the room. He was too far gone to stop though. Nothing short of a T-Rex rampaging through the hotel was going to stop him from coming in Connor's obscenely talented mouth now.

Stephen came to an abrupt halt in the doorway as he realised the room they had been using for their kit was already occupied. Ryan was pushed up against the wall and Connor was on his knees in front of him, his lips wrapped around the other man's cock. Between one moment and the next his cock has achingly hard and he pressed the heel of his hand against it through his jeans, barely holding back a moan at the sensation.

His eyes met Ryan's from across the room and the soldier flushed. Stephen smirked at him and unbuttoned his jeans, leaning against the door frame and slipping his hand inside to lazily stroke his cock. He licked his lips and Ryan's blush got even darker.

As he watched Ryan's grip on Connor's hair tightened and he thrust harder into his mouth and then cried out, his head banging back against the wall. Connor swallowed eagerly and then pulled back, licking at the softening cock.

A second hand joined Stephen's on his cock and he jumped slightly, turning his head to glare at his smirking lover.

Nick captured his lips in a passionate kiss and then they both turned back to look at the two men they had been watching. Connor grinned cheekily and Stephen chuckled softly, thrusting more urgently into Nick's hand as he did. Connor obviously had hidden depths, he must have known Stephen was there the entire time.

Leaning back, Stephen let Nick support him as Connor watched avidly. Stephen closed his eyes and let Nick tease him and keep him right on the edge. Ryan and Connor had given him a good show, it was only fair that he and Nick returned the favour.

Connor stood up and pulled Ryan over to the bed, tugging the duvet off and dropping it on a heap in the floor along with all the spare kit that had been stacked on top of it. "Get 'em off," he said with a grin.

Ryan flushed again. Cutter and Stephen were still watching, although Stephen looked like he was barely paying attention any more. Cutter was keeping him hard and not letting him come and he looked desperate. Still, they were there, even if they were distracted, and Ryan wasn't used to an audience.

Connor licked his ear. "Come on, Ryan. Get naked so I can fuck you in front of Cutter and Stephen," he whispered. "I like knowing they're watching us. It makes me hot. They're going to watch me take you and it's going to make them so hot they'll probably fuck on the bed right next to us." He finished up his wicked little speech by nipping at his earlobe.

"God, you're a kinky little bastard sometimes," Ryan groaned, pulling his clothing off hurriedly and reaching for his lover. "But you're a little overdressed right now. I'm not going to be the only one naked here."

Connor grinned and shimmied his way out of his clothes, prowling towards the bed in an uncharacteristically confident manner. He reached into Ryan's vest and pulled out a condom and some lube. "Good job you believe in being prepared, I'd have hated to have to wait to get back to our room to do this."

Ryan rolled over onto his front and spread his legs, pillowing his head on his folded arms and Connor licked his lips. He could tease his lover, but if he did Ryan would get his revenge at some point and he thought the special forces captain probably had all kinds of sneaky things he could do to make Connor's brain dribble out his ears, and he needed his brain. So he opened the lube and pushed two slick fingers into Ryan's body.

"Let them hear you," he whispered. "I bet Stephen could come just from the sounds you make, especially with Cutter touching him like that."

Ryan groaned softly and pushed back. He couldn't see Cutter and Stephen but he could hear the breathy little whines Stephen was making as Cutter drove him to the edge and kept him there. Connor's fingers were deep inside him, raking over his prostate repeatedly. He knew Connor loved hearing him so he didn't bother trying to hide his moans of pleasure.

The bed dipped suddenly and he turned his head to see Stephen flat on his back next to him, his shirt pushed up and bunched under his armpits and his trousers gone as Cutter straddled his waist and kissed him hungrily.

"They look hot," Connor whispered. "I wonder if we look like that?"

Ryan pushed back with a growl. "Damnit, stop thinking and start doing something!"

Stephen laughed and arched up under Nick. Reaching down he squeezed Nick's ass tightly. "Man's got a point Nick. You need to do something as well."

Nick leaned down and nipped sharply at a nipple. "Pushy," he complained, but he got off the bed and pulled his trousers and underwear off. Taking the lube from Connor with a grin he slowly pushed one finger inside Stephen's body, teasingly brushing it against his prostate as he moved it in and out.

Stephen growled and squeezed around his fingers tightly. "Now, Cutter, not next week!"

Connor ripped the condom packet open with his teeth and rolled it down his cock. Gripping Ryan's hip with one hand he slowly pushed inside, making both of them groan as Ryan's body gripped his cock tightly.

Rising up to his knees, Ryan pushed back onto his cock. Connor was stretching and filling him and he loved that feeling but he didn't want long and slow, if he had he wouldn't be in the kit room, he'd have waited till they got back to his; he wanted it hard and fast and now.

Stephen and Cutter were both watching as Connor slowly thrust into Ryan's ass. Licking his lips, Stephen reluctantly tore his eyes away from them and focussed on Cutter instead. He hooked one leg over Cutter's hip and squeezed around his finger again. "Now, Cutter," he growled. "Fuck me."

Nick shuddered at the tone and hurriedly coated his cock with the lube, driving into him in one hard thrust. Stephen cried out and threw his head back. Leaning down, Nick captured his lips in a hungry kiss and started to take him as hard and fast as he could.

The bed was bouncing as Nick and Connor both fucked their partners. The urgency coming from both Ryan and the other couple spurred Connor on and he took his lover for the kind of hard ride Ryan had been asking for for months but he'd never managed before. Much as he liked to tease Ryan he also tended to treat him more gently than the other man sometimes wanted.

Stephen groaned loudly and reached up to grab the headboard as Nick pounded into him. Turning his head he could see the expression on Ryan's face as Connor took him. His eyes were closed and his mouth was hanging open as he breathed heavily. He was pushing back against every thrust and from the way he was moaning he was definitely enjoying himself.

Nick nipped at Stephen's throat sharply. "Concentrate on me not them," he ordered, smirking and reaching between them to stroke Stephen's cock, finally letting him come.

Stephen cried out and came, clamping down around Nick and sending a shudder through him, making him thrust even harder, almost bending Stephen in two. He wrapped his arms around Nick, scratching his back with his blunt nails as he clutched at him.

Ryan opened his eyes when Stephen cried out and looked at him, seeing the expression on his face as he almost melted into the bed, and he moaned softly. He could feel Connor taking him and he could see Stephen and Cutter and he got even harder if possible. Maybe Connor had something with this exhibitionism kink of his.

Connor leaned forwards, blanketing Ryan's body with his own and bit down on his shoulder. He reached underneath and gripped his cock firmly, stroking as he thrust in and out of the hard body. "You're so good," he moaned in Ryan's ear.

He pulled back and started thrusting hard again, his cry of completion mingling with Cutter's as they both came at the same moment. Cutter collapsed bonelessly onto Stephen, making the younger man grunt before he wrapped his arms around him tightly. Connor held still for a moment and then pulled out, tying the condom off and tossing it in the direction of the bin before encouraging Ryan to roll over and swallowing his cock again

He could sense movement next to him but he was too focussed on his own lover to spare any attention for the couple next to him. He took Ryan in all the way to the root and swallowed, his throat rippling around Ryan's cock and making him groan loudly. Ryan's hand grabbed his hair almost painfully and he arched up, forcing Connor to pull back or choke. He swallowed again and Ryan came with a soft cry.

Ryan stretched languidly and pulled Connor up so they could share a long, lazy kiss. He tugged Connor's head down to rest on his shoulder for a moment and then sighed. "We need to get out of here before any of the lads get back," he said.

A disgruntled Scottish grumble came from the other side of the bed followed by a chuckle. "Okay, okay, we're moving," Stephen said, nudging and pushing until Cutter got off of him and staggered to his feet.

Cutter grabbed Stephen's shirt and half-heartedly cleaned the two of them up before getting into his clothing, still grumbling under his breath.

Connor kissed Ryan and scrambled into his clothing. "You can always stay here and let Ryan's men catch you," he said dryly. "I'm sure they wouldn't take pictures and laugh a lot or anything."

"Speaking from experience?" Stephen teased, pulling his cargo pants on and stepping into his boots. He picked his shirt up and glared at Cutter. "Good job I have a t-shirt as well."

Ryan tried not to blush as he remembered the lads walking in on him sucking Connor a few weeks earlier. "We have got to start locking the bloody door," he muttered.

"Oh I don't know ..." Cutter drawled softly. He winked at Connor. "Worked out pretty well today I'd say."


End file.
